


BLADE's Precious Puppy

by FirstFinalFarewell



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gwin gets a dog, Multi, it's really cute, read my stuff pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFinalFarewell/pseuds/FirstFinalFarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Gwin decides he want's a dog, and no one can say no to his puppy dog face. Featuring Drunk Irina and Lao's ass (in thought, since he isn't there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLADE's Precious Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> As a dog owner I can confirm that anything said about owning a dog is true especially about the allergies (my dog has allergies so yeah).
> 
> Also I wanted to write Cross with multiple choices changing tiny things in the story but like it still has the same end so yeah just follow where it says to go and just little responses might be different because hey, everyone's Cross is a little unique xD. Tell me if you like that format cause I'm working on a lot more fic for this game and I'd love your feedback.

“I want a dog.” A young Gwin Evans stated one day while he, Irina, Elma, and Cross were out on a mission. It was just a basic little mission they got off Mission Control, but he was still important to someone in the city. See, their cat got out. Cross and Elma had always been cat people and were more than happy to take on this mission (hell, they even had a cat waiting for them back at the barracks). Irina was neutral on the whole dog vs cat debate because she honestly didn’t see how a BLADE could take care of either while on the job.

Gwin, however, had been a dog person his whole life. He had one growing up and he had one just before joining the Coalition Military. Now, he wanted one again. He loved dogs. A lot. Like holy hell did he ever love dogs. Every time he would pass someone walking their dog in the Residential or Commercial Districts he would stop and pet them for hours on end, pissing off his friends and the owner of the adorable ball of fur. He really, really, loved dogs.

“What?” Irina asked, just as Cross caught the poor kitty they were after. How did it get on this tiny cliff in Noctilum? Well how should we know? Why don’t you do some Basic Missions in the game yourself it’s very annoying these animal missions.

“I want a dog.” Gwin repeated himself.

“You don’t want a dog.” Elma added.

“I want a dog.”

“Gwin you’re already our group’s precious puppy you don’t need a dog.” Irina stated.

> **Shake your head** (explain how a dog would get in everyone’s way) [go to response 1]  
> **Cross your arms** (say dogs are annoying pests and you hate them) [go to response 2]  
> **Pet the cat** (ignore the current conversation) [go to response 3]

_Response 1_

“You might be right, but I’ll find a way to take care of him!” Gwin smiled brightly at Cross as he saw them shake their head. [continue with Response 3]

_Response 2_

“I whole heartily agree with that.” Elma crossed her arms as well. “They take too much time to watch over, making cats a much better companion for a BLADE.”

“Aww come on Elma, you don’t have to be so harsh about it!” Gwin sighed, shaking his head, a disappointed look painting his face. [continue with Response 3]

_Response 3_

“Dogs are very high maintenance and require a lot of attention, a BLADE doesn’t have time to watch over them.” Elma explained, helping Cross up from the cliff and they began walking back to where they had left their skells.

“You’ll need to walk it at least three times a day, along with feeding it, and making sure it doesn’t pee all over the barracks.” Irina added, looking at him. She wasn’t shooting down the idea, it might be fun after all, but she was explaining the other side of the argument. Gwin just gave big puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

Long story short, they headed to the animal shelter soon after getting back so Gwin could get a dog. It was a beagle puppy and they named him Precious, he was Gwin’s precious puppy after all. Great, now the team had two dogs to deal with.

* * *

 

“Meh meh meh meh meh! That thing wants to eat Tatsu! Tatsu not like Gwin’s new dog!”

“Aww come on Tatsu, I keep saying you’d make a delicious treat! Precious seems to think the same way!”

“Lin, leave the potato alone. Precious isn’t trying to eat him, though I still can’t believe you actually got it.”

Were the immediate reactions of Tatsu, Lin, and Doug, when they brought home the dog.

> **Laugh** (tell Tatsu that the dog is totally trying to eat him) [go to response 1]  
> **Grunt** (say you think the dog is trying to eat everyone) [go to response 2]  
> **Explain** (tell Doug that no one can resist Gwin’s puppy dog face) [go to response 3]

_Response 1_

Tatsu gave a loud screech and ran behind Lin. “It was a good life while it lasted, but Tatsu always knew fate was to be lunch!”

The whole group gave a loud laugh. [Continue with Response 3]

_Response 2_

“Aww come on, you didn’t stop me!” Gwin pouted, and so did Precious. It was creepy, like they were one in the same. If Gwin was a girl you could say he was acting like a real bitch. That was supposed to be funny. Laugh. [Continue with Response 3]

_Response 3_

“So the puppy got a puppy. Okay. And how does he expect to take care of it?” Dough laughed and Gwin made a pouty face that Precious followed in.

“Well he’s already been out for more than enough exercise for today seeing as we walked him all the way from the Commercial District to the Upper Administrative District, so we just need to feed him. What do dogs even eat?” Elma asked, having never owned any kind of pet until Cross and Lin convinced them to get a cat. Their cat was cute. It was sleeping on the counter as they spoke.

“Meat. Dogs get a lot of meat. Don’t buy the pet foods, they have way too much added sugar and wheat to them, giving a dog left over meat is better. Just in case he has allergies we should stay away from chicken or lamb and opt for some fish or venison. Do we have either of those?” Yes, it was now very apparent to the group that Gwin had definitely owned dogs before. Like, Irina already knew but the group was now surprised at just how much Gwin knew about this.

And so they went shopping so the dog wouldn’t starve, though Lin still thought that they should have left Tatsu so that the dog wouldn’t get hungry while they were out. They also purchased some sweet potatoes so Gwin could make cheep and tasty dried treats for Precious as well, so they could teach him tricks and such. It was a weird shopping experience despite them already being pet owners…

> **Stop walking** (realize you left Precious alone with your cat) [go to response 2]  
> **Scream** (half off sale at your favourite store in the Commercial District) [go to response 1]

_Response 1_

Irina turned and looked at Cross, a bit perplexed at why they screamed, then saw the sign and screamed as well. After a while they were all screaming except Doug, he never really understood the appeal of clothing stores. They took a small break to buy some new fashion gear before continuing on their path, including the purchase of some cute little cat ears for their foggy friend. Yes, I was referring to Phog. It was a pun. Laugh. [continue with Response 2]

_Response 2_

As Cross abruptly stopped on the way back, the group knew what they were thinking before it even happened. They all broke into a sprint. See, they weren’t worried about Precious tearing the cat apart, more so the cat tearing Precious apart. Cats are violent when their territory gets violated, and Precious was violating the cat’s territory.

When they got back however, they saw the cat sleeping, cuddling next to Precious. All was fine in the world.

* * *

 

When Gwin would walk Precious around the Administrative District daily at 8 am, noon, and 8 pm, he quickly became closer to people he barely talked to before. He would get stopped and asked questions about how he managed such a pet while still working with Elma and the rest of his sort-of-kind-of celebrity friends by anyone and everyone, and he would simply respond with “They said I couldn’t do it, I proved them wrong” in the most serious tone anyone had ever heard him speak in. Like even a passing Murderess thought it better not to touch Irina if she had friends like _that_.

And on the off chance he was out for a few days on a mission, people lined up to be the ones to watch Precious for a day, though they usually trusted him to close friends like L or Hope who they trusted to watch him properly. Well, they trusted L until they came back and saw him trying to sell Precious at his shop. He was being, as he says, an asscave.

* * *

 

One day Irina and Gwin had to leave on a special Interceptors mission, leaving three inexperienced owners with the dog. Ah yes the resident cat people, Lin, Elma, and Cross. This will not be fun in the slightest. The special mission was drinks with Frye. The Interceptors needed time to themselves, though no one wanted to get Frye and Irina drunk at the same time.

“Sooooooo, what do we even do with a dog as lazy as Precious?” Lin asked. It was true that for a hound, Precious did not like to run or hunt, but rather sleep. In all honesty, he didn’t really do much for a beagle. Maybe it was the fact it was actually a mim that made it act differently.

“Well we need to take him out at around eight, why don’t we take him to one of the parks in the Residential District for a bit and let him run around?” Elma responded, having no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing in all honesty.

“Ooo what about the Industrial District! Celica and Rock are always hanging around there and I don’t think they’ve met him yet!” Lin smiled a bright smile. Smiles are hard to explain and I’m just a humble narrator don’t shoot me.

“Tatsu chooses Commercial District! Puppy seems to like when Tatsu takes him for walks around there! Friend Boze might be there as well and he likes dogs almost as much as he likes Tatsu!” Which isn’t a lot, he finds the talking turnip annoying.

> **Choose the Residential District** [go to Response 1]  
> **Choose the Commercial District** [go to Response 2]  
> **Choose the Industrial District** [go to Response 3]  
> **Choose to stay at the Barracks** [go to Response 4]

_Response 1_

“Park it is then. Let’s bring that ball he likes and see if he’ll play with us!” Elma smiled.

And so they took him to the Residential District. H.B showed up and said that BLADE’s of their calibre should be using their time more efficiently, swiftly pet the dog’s head, and said goodbye. He’s a real dick. Also oddly Alexa left the Outfitter’s Test Hanger for the first time that Lin, Elma, and Cross had ever seen. Like wow oh wow did she never leave. She fell in love with Precious almost instantly and they ended up getting stuck there for a while.

After a little bit they decided to head somewhere else. [pick another option. If this is your final option, go to After Responses]

_Response 2_

“Tatsu like that idea!” Of course you do spud.

And so they took him to the Commercial District. Boze and Yelv were there. They didn’t come near the dog. Rest in piece Precious, no one wants to love you here.

After a little bit they decided to head somewhere else. [pick another option. If this is your final option, go to After Responses]

_Response 3_

“Great idea! I think Celica and Rock will really like him!” Lin giggled a bit as they headed out.

And so they took him to the Industrial District. They were right, their two Xeno friends loved Precious right away, well after Precious thought Rock was a real rock and was done peeing on him. Celica admitted to always wanting a pet but never having a chance to since they never had a safe home. They invited Celica to come visit Precious whenever she wanted, giving her a huge smile. She promised she would come at one point and then went back to talking to Rock.

After a little bit they decided to head somewhere else. [pick another option. If this is your final option, go to After Responses]

_Response 4_

And so they stayed at the barracks and gave him a short walk around the Administrative District. [pick another option. If this is your final option, go to After Responses]

_After Responses_

As they were just settling down after their doggy adventures with BLADE’s new precious puppy, they got a rather disturbing call from Gwin.

“IRINA IS DRUNK AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS SEND HELP ALSO FRYE IS HERE AND WE’RE RESTRAINING IRINA FROM MURDERING MURDERESS COME TO THE DINER QUICK!!!!!!!” Emphasis on the exclamation marks. They rushed out, picking up Phog on the way so he could give a good, although quiet, talking to his brother about why Irina + Alcohol is a bad, bad idea.

* * *

 

Cross quickly broke up the fight and they dragged the drunk Irina out to the curb where they just sat with her for a bit. Lin quickly got out of there, being way to under aged to even want to think about alcohol, and Gwin needed help getting back to the Administrative District, so phased by what happened in there that he would have to talk about it in the morning when Irina forgot everything. Cross and Irina said they would catch up with them later.

“I just don’t geeeeeeeeeet iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.” Irina whined, resting her head on Cross’s shoulder. “Why does everyone like that dog sooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuch?”

She gave a small hic up and a giggle, and Cross really wanted out of the awkward situation.

“I mean its liiiike, Gwin get’s a doooooog and suddenly everyone and their mooooooooms loooooves him sooooooo much!” Irina continued, and Cross started putting some pieces together. Though, Cross thought that Murderess was scared of Gwin now. Oh well.

Cross decided to get up and drag Irina home, who gave them a small kiss on the cheek.

“I looooooooooove you soooooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch.” She stated, then held Cross’s hand and placed her head on their shoulder all the way back. It was a bit embarrassing, although Cross couldn’t lie, they liked Irina as well. Well, they thought this was an actual confession, Irina seemed really over emotional while drunk.

She kept muttering all the way back, and just Cross’s luck, everyone was waiting outside the barracks for them just as Irina gave another small kiss. Gwin simply gave a small smile as he saw Irina happy, while Lin and Tatsu screamed. Like really loudly. Doug had a “what if” expression, that probably meant he wanted to do that with a certain black haired betrayer with the really nice butt, but was too unfortunate and did not get the chance. Meanwhile the resident aliens, Elma and L who was totally there the entire story shut up, were so confused at this public display of affection. Like Elma had no idea that humans held hands when they were in love, and L wished he had a camera so he could document this glorious moment when he learned about drunks and love all in the same night!

And Precious ran out from behind them all and toppled his favourite new couple.


End file.
